Bumblebee
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Siapakah gadis yang telah menggoreskan kesan paling mendalam padaku selama aku di Hogwarts? Mungkin itu adalah ia. RemusxOC. Ada sdikit perubahan dari versi awal... Dikit aja kok!


_**MzMoony's Note : Fic ini udah lama dipost di HPI dan dapet review yang lumayan lah... jadinya pingin disimpen di sini. Mungkin salah satu fic favorit aku, tentang RemusxOC. Remake dari fic panjang yang aku tulis dulu banget dan diinspirasi dari lagunya Ungu: "Cinta Dalam Hati" (thanx buat ginny granger**__**yang udah ngingetin judulnya). Ada yang sedikit diedit dari versi yang di HPI. Dikit aja kok... gak mengubah jalan cerita.**_

* * *

**BUMBLEBEE**

Kalau ada yang bertanya padaku, siapakah gadis paling cantik dan menarik dalam angkatanku di Hogwarts? Maka aku tidak akan ragu menjawab bahwa gadis itu adalah Lily Evans. Ia bagaikan bidadari.

Ah, mungkin terlalu hiperbolis menyebutnya seperti itu. Tapi kalau kau tanya aku…

Mataku nyaris tidak bisa beralih dari sosok rampingnya setiap ia memasuki ruangan. Suaranya yang hangat dan penuh persahabatan. Hatinya yang baik. Siapa sih, pemuda yang tidak akan tertarik?

Bahkan Sirius Black pun mengakuinya—walaupun diam-diam, tentu saja.

Tapi kalau kau bertanya, siapakah gadis yang telah menggoreskan kesan paling mendalam padaku selama aku di Hogwarts? Maka itu adalah _ia._

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, seakan baru kemarin. Bola matanya yang sewarna langit dan rambut pirang-gelapnya yang selalu dikepang. Wajahnya tidaklah begitu istimewa, ia tidak cantik, tapi juga tidak jelek. Ia begitu... _sederhana._

Evelyna Rosaleen McBee, si gadis Hufflepuff.

'_Bumblebee'. _Begitu James selalu memanggilnya. Sesuai dengan nama belakangnya, _Bee—lebah. _Tapi gadis itu tidak pernah tampak benar-benar tersinggung, seakan ia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Paling-paling ia hanya pura-pura cemberut, lalu tertawa setelahnya. Dan menurutku panggilan itu cukup sesuai, kalau dilihat dari warna rambutnya yang seperti madu.

"Hati-hati, Remus. Si _Bumblebee _bisa menyengatmu!" canda James suatu hari ketika Ivie menghampiriku untuk memberitahuku bahwa Ketua Murid akan mengadakan rapat dengan para prefek di ruang kelas Sejarah Sihir siang itu.

Ivie menggembungkan pipinya dengan ekpresi lucu, menatap James dengan mata dilebarkan, kedua tangan di pinggang. "Kalau memang begitu, aku sudah menyengatmu dari dulu, _Jamie!"_

_Jamie _adalah nama kecil James. Ivie dan James memang sudah saling kenal jauh sebelum masuk Hogwarts. Ivie tinggal berdua saja dengan kakak perempuannya yang seorang penyembuh di St Mungo di desa yang sama dengan tempat James tinggal.

Sirius, aku dan Peter tertawa, sementara James cemberut. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, _Bumblebee_! Kau membuatku terdengar seperti anak kecil," gerutunya.

Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah James dan terkikik. Kemudian berpaling padaku lagi sambil tersenyum, "Jangan lupa, ya, Remus."

"Hati-hati, Remus," James berkata dengan ekspresi jahil setelah gadis itu pergi. "Kalau kau lengah, dia bisa membuatmu menyayanginya. _Ibuku _menyayanginya! Kalau kau tanya aku, kurasa ibuku menginginkan dia jadi menantunya."

Sekali lagi kami, termasuk James, tertawa. Tapi kemudian ia menambahkan dengan ekspresi serius, "Aku serius, lho."

Aku tidak begitu yakin, sebetulnya. Karena saat itu adalah awal tahun kelima kami di Hogwarts, itu berarti aku baru saja menjadi prefek. Dan itu juga berarti aku baru saja mengenalnya lebih dekat, karena kami seringkali melakukan tugas prefek kami bersama-sama—aku menghindari terlalu lama bersama-sama Lily. Bagiku saat itu, ia tak berbeda jauh dari gadis-gadis pada umumnya di Hogwarts.

Kami kerap mengobrol tentang banyak hal selama kami bersama-sama. Aku selalu senang mendengarkan ceritanya tentang masa kecil James (rupanya Ivie cukup akrab dengan keluarga Potter). Mendengar fakta bahwa dahulu James sering membawa boneka Teddy-nya kemana-mana dan semacamnya. Mulanya aku tak bisa membayangkan seorang James Potter pernah seperti itu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, well, semua orang pasti pernah melewati masa itu kan?

Kami juga membicarakan Lily. Bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya.

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa membuka semuanya padanya, dan ketika aku tersadar atas apa yang kuucapkan, wajahku memanas. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Ada pengertian di sana. Ia sama sekali tidak menertawakanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Remus," katanya sambil menepuk pelan lenganku. "Wajar saja kalau kau merasa begitu. Itu manusiawi kok. Lagipula dia kan cantik, siapa sih cowok yang tidak tertarik?"

Aku membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun, terutama James. Dan ia melakukannya untukku; berjanji akan menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya dan akan menghukum dirinya sendiri kalau rahasia itu sampai bocor. Sesungguhnya ia tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Aku percaya sepenuhnya padanya. Matanya yang meyakinkanku.

Itu menjadikan ia, selain Sirius, orang yang mengetahui rahasia yang selalu aku simpan dalam-dalam—kecuali fakta rahasia bahwa aku adalah manusia serigala—bahwa aku diam-diam mencintai Lily Evans.

--00--

Setiap orang pasti memiliki sisi sensitif. Begitu pula dengan seorang Ivie. Gadis itu senang menuangkan perasaannya dalam sebentuk lukisan. Dan ia sangat berbakat dalam hal itu. Lukisannya benar-benar indah.

Ivie telah beberapa kali mengizinkanku mengintip ke dalam buku sketsanya. Wajah keluarganya, teman-temannya, bunga kesukaannya, kastil, danau dan halaman, juga sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa kursi dan perapian—yang kupikir pastilah ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff kalau dilihat dari panji-panji sejenis musang di belakangnya—terpampang indah di setiap lembarnya.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat salah satu lembarnya; James, Sirius, Peter juga aku sedang duduk-duduk sambil tertawa di halaman pinggir danau. Ivie telah menambahkan di bagian bawah gambarnya; _Hogwarts tidak asyik tanpa mereka_. Membuatku terharu. Coba kalau ketiga sahabatku melihatnya.

Tapi ada sebentuk wajah yang sering sekali muncul. Wanita dengan wajah ramah penuh senyum.

"Ibuku," Ivie memberitahuku. Nada suaranya lembut penuh sayang. "Orang yang paling kusayangi."

Dan kisah itu pun meluncur dari bibirnya. Dan kesemuanya tentang ibunya. Betapa gadis itu sangat mencintainya. Ibunya telah meninggal ketika Ivie berusia sebelas tahun, beberapa hari setelah ia menerima surat Hogwarts-nya. Padahal beliau-lah orang yang paling antusias—selain Ivie sendiri, tentu saja—menyambut hari keberangkatan gadis itu ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Bening membayang di matanya ketika ia menceritakan itu.

"Maaf," ucapku kemudian. Aku sungguh menyesal melihatnya menitikkan air mata.

Ia buru-buru mengusap air matanya, "Tidak apa, Remus. Tidak perlu minta maaf," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Suaranya sudah kembali ceria.

Ceria. Yah, kata itu memang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Tidak heran kalau banyak anak-anak menyukainya. Prefek favorit kebanyakan anak kelas satu. Gadis itu selalu tampil ceria dan manis. Bahkan ketika ada anak laki-laki yang memperolok penampilannya yang menurut mereka kuno dan kampungan.

Tapi ada suatu saat dimana gadis itu seolah kehilangan keceriaannya. Ia tampak murung dan bersedih. Dan ini berlangsung selama beberapa minggu di awal tahun ketujuh kami.

Aku kerap memergokinya melamun saat rapat prefek, matanya menerawang jauh. Wajahnya pucat dan ada lingkarang hitam di bawah mata biru-nya. Bahkan beberapa kali melihatnya menangis diam-diam di sudut perpustakaan.

_Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Ivie? Apa yang terjadi?_ Sebagai temannya, tentu saja aku merasa cemas.

Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengorek lebih jauh apa yang terjadi padanya. Kami memang cukup dekat sebagai rekan sesama prefek dan sesekali, teman mengobrol. Tapi Ivie lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya sendiri, seperti aku yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama James, Sirius dan Peter.

Setiap kutanya 'ada apa?', ia tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan kalau ia sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu. Aku bisa melihatnya di matanya, ada kabut di sana.

Sampai suatu hari, saat kami berdua melakukan tugas mingguan kami berpatroli selepas jam malam bersama, gadis itu sepertinya sekali lagi kehilangan kendali. Ia mulai terisak. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain membiarkannya meminjam bahuku.

Entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang ikut terluka ketika melihat airmatanya mengalir. Kalau saja ia bersedia membagi apa pun beban yang sedang dipikulnya padaku. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam dan aku tidak memaksanya.

"Jangan bersedih, Evelyna. Bersemangatlah!" ucapku sambil tersenyum memberi semangat setelah tangisnya mereda. Kutepuk bahunya pelan.

Gadis itu menatapku. Mata biru-nya yang basah melebar. Kemudian ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan membalas tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Remus. Kau benar. Bersemangat!"

Sejak saat itu, perlahan keceriaannya kembali. Tidak serta merta. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak banyak menangis lagi.

--00--

Wisuda sekolah seharusnya menjadi saat yang membahagiakan sebagai murid Hogwarts. Mendapat kualifikasi sebagai penyihir dewasa dan sebagainya, kedengaran sangat menyenangkan, bukan?

Tapi tidak begitu denganku dan ketiga sahabatku. Kami berlima—dengan Lily—duduk-duduk di tempat favorit kami di halaman selepas upacara kelulusan, asyik merenungi apa yang akan kami lakukan selepas Hogwarts. Hogwarts rasanya sudah seperti rumah. Membayangkan tidak akan kembali lagi terasa begitu berat.

Aku memandang perkamen ijazahku. Nilai-nilaiku lumayan memuaskan, meski tidak sebagus nilai James atau Sirius, tentu saja. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa melampaui otak brilian mereka. Tapi sepertinya ijazah itu tidak akan begitu berguna untuk orang macam aku, kalau kau tahu maksudku. Terlebih dengan situasi tak menentu dengan adanya penyihir hitam paling berbahaya di luar sana.

"_Bumblebee_," celetuk James.

Kepala kami otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kastil; serombongan besar anak-anak telah muncul. Dan aku melihat Ivie di antara mereka, berceloteh penuh semangat kepada teman-temannya. Buku lebar bersampul cokelat di tangannya.

"James!" tegur Lily.

James tertawa, begitu juga Sirius dan Peter. Aku hanya tersenyum.

James benar. Lebah itu sudah kembali berdengung. _Syukurlah, Ivie._

Rombongan itu mendekati danau. Beberapa gadis melepas sepatu mereka dan mulai mencelupkan kaki ke danau yang sejuk. Tapi Ivie duduk agak jauh dari mereka, di tempat yang lebih kering. Tersenyum memandang sekeliling dengan tiada puas-puasnya sebelum tangannya mulai bergerak lincah di atas bukunya.

Aku teringat lukisanku dan ketiga sahabatku yang dibuat Ivie. Aku tersenyum lagi.

--00--

Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, aku dan sahabat-sahabatku segera bergabung dengan Orde Phoenix. Ini benar-benar membuat perhatian serta waktuku benar-benar tersita untuk melawan para penyihir hitam dan nyaris tidak memikirkan yang lain. Itu berarti aku sama sekali kehilangan kontak dengan Ivie.

Kami baru bertemu lagi saat pernikahan James dan Lily.

Gadis itu mendatangi kami. Ia memberikan pelukan hangat penuh persahabatan padaku, Sirius juga Peter.

"Senang bertemu kalian lagi!" serunya hangat. Nada bahagia terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. "Oh, lihatlah. Kalian semakin tampan saja," ujarnya ceria.

"Dan kau juga semakin cantik, _Bumblebee,_" balas Sirius sambil tersenyum.

Ivie memberikan senyum manis padanya. "Oh, aku hampir lupa kalau aku punya nama panggilan yang lucu itu, Sirius! _'Bumblebee',_" kekehnya.

Kemudian Sirius mohon diri untuk menyapa teman-teman lain yang baru datang. Peter mengikutinya.

"Apa kabarmu, Remus?" tanyanya padaku setelah Sirius dan Peter pergi.

"Cukup baik juga. Kau?" aku balik bertanya.

Ia mengangkat bahu, "Lumayan. Kurasa tidak ada yang baik dengan Kau Tahu Siapa berkeliaran di luar sana. Phillis, kakak perempuanku, cemas sekali. Dia memasang mantra perlindungan berlapis-lapis di sekitar rumah kami. Sepertinya dia jadi paranoid sejak penyerangan terhadap tetangga Muggle kami."

"Wajar saja. Dan yang dilakukan kakakmu benar. Semua orang butuh perlindungan ekstra sekarang ini," kataku seraya menyeruput anggur-ku.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. "Oh, sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan itu sekarang. Mengerikan sekali..."

Selanjutnya kami mulai bernostalgia tentang masa-masa indah di Hogwarts. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mengobrol dengannya seperti saat itu. Mendadak aku jadi merindukan saat-saat melakukan tugas prefek bersamanya, melihat ia mengomel saat James memanggilnya '_Bumblebee_', mendengarnya mengoceh riang tentang segala hal.

"Hei, Remus," ucapnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Hm?"

"Aku senang kau _baik-baik saja_," ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Aku mengangkat alis, menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Lily," ujarnya ketika melihatku tampak tak mengerti.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku hampir lupa kalau Ivie mengetahui rahasiaku yang satu itu.

"Yeah... er... Asalkan dia berbahagia, maka tidak ada masalah bagiku," aku memandang ke arah lain. Wajahku memerah.

"Lily sangat beruntung kalau begitu," ujarnya lembut. "Menikah dengan orang hebat seperti James dan..." ia menatapku. "Dicintai dengan begitu rupa oleh orang baik sepertimu."

Wajahku tidak bisa lebih merah lagi. Maka aku menegak habis anggurku untuk menutupinya.

"Remus," suaranya terdengar lagi.

"Ya?"

"Tahu tidak. Dari dulu aku sangat mengagumimu."

Aku menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tulus.

"Kau benar-benar teman yang mengagumkan, kau tahu? Aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat itu.

--00--

Tahun itu merupakan tahun terberat bagiku. Aku benar-benar merasa hancur, sakit hati dan sendirian.

James dan Lily telah pergi selamanya.

Peter juga telah pergi.

Pengkhianatan Sirius benar-benar tak bisa kumaafkan.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tanpa sahabat-sahabatku yang selama ini menjadi penyemangat hidupku. Hidupku berantakan.

Sebelum akhirnya aku teringat seorang teman. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sejak pertemuan terakhir kami di pernikahan James dan Lily.

_Evelyna, apakah kau masih mengingatku?_

Aku melangkah ragu mendekati rumah mungil bercat putih itu. Kediaman keluarga McBee. Rumah itu masih sama seperti saat James menunjukkannya padaku, Sirius dan Peter. Sebelum ia dan Lily memutuskan pindah ke Godric's Hollow.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita muda membukakan pintu.

"Remus!" wanita itu berseru. Mata biru-nya melebar menatapku.

Aku memaksakan senyum. "Evelyna?"

"Oh, Remus. Syukurlah!" ia maju dan memelukku erat. Aku balas memeluknya dengan canggung. "Aku senang melihatmu lagi," ucapnya di bahuku.

Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya sehingga aku bisa melihat sosoknya dengan lebih jelas.

Ia telah banyak berubah, meskipun rambutnya yang sewarna madu masih tetap terkepang rapi di belakang kepalanya. Tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dari yang kuingat. Tulang pipi dan tangannya bertonjolan. Wajahnya pucat lelah dan ia tampak jauh lebih tua dari usianya. Ia memakai sweter tebal, padahal saat itu sedang musim panas.

"Masuklah, Remus," katanya seraya minggir dan memberiku jalan. "Phillis sedang bekerja, jadi di rumah hanya ada aku."

Ivie membawaku ke ruang keluarga. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi nyaman dengan sofa, beberapa kursi berlengan, meja teh dan perapian mungil. Foto-foto keluarga terpampang di sepanjang dinding.

Aku duduk di sofa. Ivie duduk di sebelahku, menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Remus?" ia bertanya.

"Aku... kabarku baik," jawabku. Suaraku sedikit bergetar.

Sunyi sesaat sementara aku memandang lantai, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku masih merasakan tatapannya.

"Oh, Remus. Kau _tidak_ baik-baik saja," ia berkata lembut seraya meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya.

Kurasakan emosi menguasaiku ketika tangan kurus Ivie dengan lembut meremas tanganku. Air mata mulai mengalir di wajahku tanpa suara. Aku terisak tertahan dan memekapkan wajah di tanganku yang bebas. Tubuhku gementaran.

Ivie melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku, kemudian merengkuhku sekali lagi dalam pelukannya. Tangisku pecah di bahunya.

"Menangis juga tidak apa-apa, Remus. Keluarkan saja semuanya, aku mengerti," bisiknya sementara ia membelai punggungku. "Kehilangan orang-orang tercinta dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan pastilah amat berat..."

Aku belum pernah menangis seperti saat itu di hadapan seorang wanita selain ibuku. Bahkan tidak di depan sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi entah mengapa...

Ia melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa lama membiarkanku menangis di bahunya. Tangannya dengan lembut menghapus air mataku. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku jadi teringat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku menangis dan kau meminjamkan bahumu. Kurasa sekarang kita impas, bukan?"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirku sementara aku membersit hidungku, membuatku terbatuk.

"Oh, iya, hampir saja lupa. Kau mau minum atau makan sesuatu? Aku baru saja membuat pai apel. Pai buatanku enak lho. Kau mau teh atau limun?" cerocosnya riang seraya berdiri.

"Apa saja," kataku dengan suara serak.

Dan ia melesat menuju dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian, sepiring pai apel dan segelas limun segar sudah terhidang di depanku.

"Terimakasih banyak, ya, Ivie..." ucapku setelah piring dan gelas bersih.

"Tidak masalah. Itulah gunanya teman, kan?" ujarnya ceria.

Aku mengangguk. Ucapannya sungguh menghangatkan hatiku. Matanya yang penuh pengertian menatapku dengan lembut. Ah, seandainya saja aku punya saudari sepertinya, alangkah bahagianya. Tapi ia adalah teman baikku, dan itu sudah cukup. Aku sangat bersyukur.

"Ivie?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku main kemari kapan-kapan?"

"Aku akan selalu menyambutmu dengan senang hati, Remus."

"Terimakasih banyak," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyebutkannya tadi," ia tertawa kecil seraya menepuk-nepuk lenganku. "Tak usah sungkan. Kita kan teman."

Sejak saat itu aku kerap bertandang ke rumahnya dan seperti katanya, ia selalu menyambutku dengan hangat. Ia mendengarkan segala keluh kesahku.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Aku menyadari kalau kondisi tubuh Ivie tidak begitu baik. Ia sering tampak menahan sakit. Tubuhnya tampak ringkih dan lemah. Tapi setiap kutanya, ia selalu berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya masuk angin dan sebentar saja pasti sembuh. Aku tidak begitu percaya, tapi aku tidak mendesaknya.

Suatu hari, aku menceritakan rahasia tergelapku padanya. Mengakui kondisiku yang sebenarnya. Saat itu, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima penolakannya. Barangkali ia akan membenciku seperti kebanyakan orang yang mengetahui keadaanku.

Pada awalnya ia memang terkejut dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi kemudian ia meraih tanganku—seperti yang sudah biasa dilakukannya—"Memangnya kenapa?" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu, Remus. Kau adalah temanku. Manusia serigala bukan masalah untukku. Yang terpenting adalah hatimu."

Tak ada yang bisa membuatku lebih bersyukur lagi saat itu. Penerimaannya membuatku teringat sahabat-sahabatku.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, ya, Remus. Bersemangatlah!" ujarnya ketika ia mengantarku ke teras.

Aku tersenyum. Bukankah itu kalimat yang pernah kuucapkan dulu?

"Bersemangat!" balasku. "Doakan aku ya, supaya cepat dapat pekerjaan."

"Tentu!"

Aku berbalik hendak pergi untuk ber-Disapparate di luar halaman rumahnya ketika ia memanggilku lagi.

"Ada apa?" aku menoleh.

Ivie mendekat, kemudian memelukku. Aku yang kebingungan balas memeluknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Remus," ucapnya di bahuku. Suaranya terdengar aneh, seperti menahan tangis.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat tidak enak mendengar ucapannya itu. Tapi cepat-cepat kutepis perasaan itu.

"_Sampai jumpa_, Ivie," aku mengoreksinya setelah ia melepaskanku.

Ivie tersenyum lemah. "Sampai jumpa," ia mengangguk setuju.

Aku berbalik dan ber-Disapparate.

--00--

Aku tidak lagi datang ke rumahnya selama beberapa bulan setelahnya. Aku terlalu sibuk mencari pekerjaan. Yah, manusia serigala juga butuh makan, bukan? Dan aku pantang mencuri untuk mendapatkan makanan—seperti yang kerap dilakukan manusia serigala pada umumnya.

Aku bekerja apa saja. Tapi tidak pernah bertahan lama. Biasanya orang-orang yang mempekerjakanku langsung memecatku begitu mereka tahu aku sebenarnya apa. Hal ini membuatku sedikit tertekan juga.

Aku mengirimi Ivie surat sebagai ganti kunjunganku. Pada awalnya ia membalas. Tapi tidak lagi setelah beberapa minggu. Apa ia sudah bosan menjadi temanku?

Firasat tidak enak itu kembali menghantuiku.

Sampai pada saatnya aku sudah tidak tahan untuk kembali mengunjunginya. Mungkin aku akan mendampratnya karena tidak membalas suratku? Ah, tidak akan...

Sekali lagi aku kembali ke rumah mungil bercat putih itu.

Kali ini, Phillis, kakak perempuan Ivie yang membukakan pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum melihatku.

"Ah, Remus," sambutnya ramah. "Aku sudah bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan kau akan datang lagi. Masuklah."

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke rumah.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu," katanya ketika aku hendak duduk di sofa tempatku biasa duduk.

Ia membawaku ke sebuah kamar. Kamar itu kecil dan rapi. Didominasi warna pastel dan cokelat. Sebuah tempat tidur kecil di sudut dekat jendela dan di atasnya terpasang panji-panji besar Hogwarts. Foto Ivie bersama teman-temannya di meja samping tempat tidur, tertawa dan melambai, juga foto Mrs McBee yang tersenyum. Aku agak sakit hati juga melihat tumpukan suratku—bahkan masih tersegel rapi—diletakkan di sebelah foto itu.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Melainkan jejeran kanvas yang disandarkan di sepanjang dinding. Wajahku balas menatapku dari hampir setiap kanvas. Beberapa menampakkan diriku sedang tertawa, sedang bersama ketiga sahabatku. Kesemuanya tidak bergerak seperti lukisan Muggle.

Aku berjalan mendekati lukisan-lukisan itu, terpesona. Meneliti satu demi satu wajahku. Ivie benar-benar berbakat. Lukisan itu persis seperti foto.

"Ivie kemana?" aku bertanya pada Phillis.

Wanita itu tersenyum lemah. "Kau akan segera tahu, Remus. Tunggulah sebentar." Ia keluar kamar.

Aku kembali asyik mengamati diriku sendiri dalam kanvas. Aku terpaku pada sebuah lukisan dengan latar belakang yang kukenali sebagai perpustakaan Hogwarts. Di lukisan itu aku menghadap ke samping, tampak sedang membaca.

Mataku bergerak ke bagian bawah lukisan itu. Ivie telah menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Aku tertegun membacanya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" suara Phillis mengagetkanku. Ia sudah mengenakan mantel bepergiannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung. "Di mana Ivie?"

Phillis tidak menjawab. Ia berbalik dan keluar kamar. Aku mengikutinya.

Wanita itu mengunci pintu rumah setelah kami keluar dan kami mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak berselimutkan daun-daun kering.

Ketakutan menguasaiku ketika akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah kompleks pemakaman tua.

Kenapa ia membawaku kemari? Ivie tidak... dia tidak...

Aku melihatnya. Nisan batu itu masih baru.

_**RIP**_

_**Evelyna Rosaleen McBee**_

_**1958 – 1982**_

Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak percaya!

"Ivie meninggal sebulan yang lalu," ucap Phillis lirih seraya meletakkan bunga yang disihirnya dari kekosongan di atas makam adiknya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" suaraku bergetar.

"Ia menderita penyakit yang sama dengan yang membunuh ayah kami, penyakit Muggle, aku tidak begitu mengerti dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena penyakit itu di luar pengetahuanku. Dia sudah didiagnosa sejak sebelum keberangkatannya ke Hogwarts untuk tahun terakhirnya," tutur Phillis.

Jadi itu sebabnya Ivie tampak begitu bersedih saat itu. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa usianya tidak akan lama lagi.

"Ia melarangku memberitahu siapa pun, bahkan pihak sekolah dan keluarga ayah kami. Kau tahu, mendiang ayah kami Muggle? Ia sangat terpukul pada awalnya, tapi semangat hidupnya timbul lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku rasa itu karena dirimu."

"Kemudian kami mencoba membuat ramuan. Dan rupanya ramuan itu berhasil meredakan rasa sakit dan sedikit memperpanjang umurnya, walaupun tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyembuhkan penyakit itu."

Aku berlutut di depan nisannya, mengusap nama yang terukir di sana. Mataku memanas.

"Adikku amat mencintaimu, apakah kau tahu itu?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Surat-suratmulah yang menjadi semangat hidupnya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Ia selalu membacanya dan memintaku membalaskan untuknya ketika ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menulis."

Aku sungguh amat menyesal. "Dia tidak pernah bilang padaku."

"Dia tidak ingin membebanimu. Tapi dia menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya padaku. Dia mencintaimu. Percayalah."

"Aku percaya," bening mengalir tanpa suara di wajahku. Tubuhku gemetaran dipenuhi kesedihan mendalam. Aku merasakan tangan Phillis menepuk bahuku sebelum ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian. Terpekur di depan nisan Ivie.

Aku teringat kata-kata yang ditulis Ivie di bawah lukisannya.

_**Sahabatku. Teman baikku. Pria yang kucintai.**_

Demi Merlin, Ivie... Mengapa aku selama ini begitu buta? Kukira sejak dulu, James-lah yang kau sukai.

"_Hati-hati, Remus," James berkata dengan ekspresi jahil setelah gadis itu pergi. "Kalau kau lengah, dia bisa membuatmu menyayanginya."_

Kata-kata James terngiang lagi di telingaku. Mungkin James benar. Mungkin aku sudah jatuh sayang padanya. Mungkin bahkan aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Ivie sudah pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"_Selamat tinggal, Remus," _aku mengingat ucapannya saat ia terakhir kali memelukku.

Selamat tinggal, Evelyna, _my Bumblebee. _Terimakasih untuk semuanya...

Aku menyihir seikat bunga lili dan meletakkannya di samping bunga Phillis.

Itulah kisah tentang gadis itu. Gadis pertama yang mencintaiku. Gadis istimewa. Teman baikku.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Soundtrack by Ungu: Cinta Dalam Hati**_

**--00--**

_**Mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku**_

_**Mengagumi tanpa dicintai**_

_**Tak mengapa bagiku, asal kau pun bahagia dalam hidupmu**_

_**Dalam hidupmu**_

_**Telah lama kupendam perasaan itu**_

_**Menunggu hatimu menyambut diriku**_

_**Tak mengapa bagiku, mencintaimu pun adalah bahagia untukku**_

_**Bahagia untukku**_

_**Ku ingin kau tahu diriku di sini menanti dirimu**_

_**Meski kutunggu hingga ujung waktuku**_

_**Dan berharap rasa ini kan abadi untuk selamanya**_

_**Dan izinkan aku memeluk dirimu kali ini saja**_

_**Tuk ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya**_

_**Dan biarkan rasa ini bahagia untuk sekejap saja...**_

**--00--**


End file.
